Ayrenn
Ayrenn Arana Aldmeri was the High Queen of the Summerset Isles and was the founder first iteration of the Aldmeri Dominion, one of the strongest alliances in history. Ayrenn's life has held significance to the higher powers of Summerset, as her birth and times were foretold by the Scrolls of Praxis.Sages of the Crystal Tower – Nularan, Mages Guild Scribe By game *Queen Ayrenn (Online) *Ayrenn (Legends) **Ayrenn, Dominion Queen History Second Era Early Years & the Sapiarchs' Labyrinth Ayrenn Arana Aldmeri was born in 2E 555, on the 5th of Second Seed, which is a very peculiar date that held an abundant amount of significance to the High Elves, causing them to celebrate for fifty-five days, likely playing into her birthdate. Ayrenn was born from King Hidellith and Kinlady Tuinden, who ruled from the city-state of Alinor. She may be a princess by birth, but she is a warrior by heart. It was foretold that her childhood would reflect the restless and chaotic times that she would be born into, and it certainly shows. Ayrenn was a quick-witted and nimble child, having the ability to adapt and overcome anything easily. Her methods would be unorthodox at best. According to rumors, whenever she returned from her field trips, she would acquire different knowledge and mastery of varying skills. As time went on, her parents would have a second child named Naemon. At one point, King Hidellith had given Ayrenn a pet Indrik whom she named Lotus. The princess grew up with the Indrik, running in the fields of Alinor. Lotus currently lives with the Royal Menagerie at Sil-Var-Woad.Ayrenn – The Unforeseen Queen''Dialogue from "Talomar" Journey across Tamriel; the Unforeseen Queen of Alinor On the Evening Star of 2E 563, the entire royal family of Alinor traveled to the Crystal Tower where they would celebrate Ayrenn's acceptance to the Sapiarchs' Labyrinth. It was an Altmeri College where she would study Altmeri Regal Praxis and Ceremoniarchy for the required thirty-five hundred and fifty-five days, coincidentally playing onto her birthdate. However, she had disappeared, not even the Thalmor Justiciars were able to find her, she had escaped the Summerset Isles and begun her travels across the world. On the day of her escape, several events occurred, including the Great Orrery of Firsthold spinning backward and the Lover constellation seemingly riding the Steed. A little eaglet sat atop of a statue depicting Topal the Explorer, foretelling future event to come. In her place, Prince Naemon went to the Sapiarchs' Labyrinth and took the procedures of becoming the King of the Blessed Isles. Ayrenn began her travels with the Isle of Balfiera, located in the center of the Iliac Bay, where she met the Direnni Clan, who taught her the art of war. From there she continued her journey, out drinking Mabjaarn Flame-Hair, the High Queen of Eastern Skyrim, and becoming the First Mate of Fortunata ap Dugal. Not to mention dancing with the Nereids of the Ilessan Hills and stealing the Indigo Scrolls of the city-state of Necrom. Ayrenn set forth, seeking her destiny, without looking back.The Rise of Queen Ayrenn'' Until in 2E 580, King Hidellith had passed away from old age, prompting Ayrenn to be called back to the Summerset Isles, to claim her birthright. By then, Naemon had completed his time at the Sapiarchs' Labyrinth and was supposed to assume the throne. The Isles got word of her arrival when she traveled to Port Velyn in Valenwood at set sail for the Summerset Isles. When she arrived, she assumed the throne as the Queen of the Isles. Because of the constant strife plaguing the world, she would create an alliance that would rival the great powers of Tamriel. The First Aldmeri Dominion was created, with the combined powers of the Wood Elves of Valenwood and the Khajiit of Elsweyr. The city-state of Elden Root became the capital of the Dominion, considering its proximity to the battlefront of the Alliance War and its location in the Dominion. Ayrenn's ritual as the Queen of the Isles was not complete; she needs to travel to Auridon, to commune with ancient spirits of the island.Events in The Veiled Heritance & Ayrenn's Visit to Vulkhel Guard In 2E 582, Queen Ayrenn and her entourage traveled to the island region of Auridon, where they landed onto the township of Vulkhel Guard. Their arrival had brought a wide spread of attention to Auridon, especially when High Kinlord Rilis XIII of Firsthold and High Kinlady Estre of Skywatch made appearances in Vulkhel. By order of Watch Captain Astanya, security at Vulkhel grew tenfold, but suspicious activity had begun to arrive onto the town. An estranged traveler arrived onto Vulkhel Guard sometime after Ayrenn reached Auridon. With the guidance of Advisor Norion and Astanya, the traveler investigated the strange occurrences. The traveler uncovered the Veiled Heritance, a radical group of High Elves that are opposed to the Aldmeri Dominion. With the help of Fasion, a member of the Eyes of the Queen, the warrior learned that Watch Captain Astanya planned to assassinate Ayrenn at the Temple of Auri-El. The warrior was thrown in prison and was encountered by Razum-dar, a member of the Eyes. Who freed the warrior, who would then defeat Astanya with the help of Battlereeve Urcelmo, leader of the First Auridon Marines. Ayrenn was impressed by the warrior's ability, so she asked them to be an elite agent, aiding her in her journey to Tanzelwil and uncovering the Veiled Heritance.Events in "Ensuring Security"Events in "A Hostile Situation" Ayrenn's Spiritual Inauguration at Tanzelwil Ayrenn's entourage traveled to the ruins of Tanzelwil where the Queen would interact with the ancient spirits of Auridon so that they can consent and acknowledge her rule. The Veiled Heritance has made their mark on the people of Auridon, raising suspicion and tension throughout the land. When she prays at the first altar, she is attacked by an enraged spirit, proclaiming that the Veiled Queen is the true ruler of the Isles and that Norion will end her reign. The Elite Agent was able to defeat the spirit, but it caused the Dominion to go on high alert. With the help of the Elite Agent, Priestess Aranwen was continue the ritual with Ayrenn. But with Advisor Norion escaping, Ayrenn and the Agent were forced to kill the Heritance Agent before finishing the ritual. In the end, Ayrenn emerged with the blessing of the ancestors. They decide to leave for Skywatch, to meet with High Kinlady Estre and the Festival of Defiance.Events in "In the Name of the Queen"Events in "Rites of the Queen" The Veil over Skywatch & the Plot against the Queen High Kinlady Estre hosted the Festival of Defiance, an annual event in honor of the Sack of Skywatch from long-ago. It was at this event, Ayrenn was going to elevate Estre into a higher-rank in the Thalmor. All the while, the Veiled Heritance was revealed to be hiding within the walls of Skywatch, and Razum-dar is going under investigation. The Khajiit tasked the Elite Agent with the mission, giving them a phrase and the location of a Veiled Heritance recruiter named Palomir, who was waiting at the Barbed Hook Tavern. With enchanted earrings, the Agent was able to infiltrate the Veiled Heritance at Errinorne Isle and learn that High Kinlady Estre was the leader of the Heritance. Once the Agent and Ayrenn confronted her, Estre escaped Skywatch amidst the celebration and her army began to attack areas throughout Northern Auridon, specifically in the region of Vafe.Events in "Lifting the Veil"Events in "Wearing the Veil"Events in "The Veil Falls" Estre, the Veiled Queen & the Battle of Firsthold High Kinlady Estre and the Veiled Heritance had spread across the region of Vafe and attack various settlements with the army of Daedra. Ayrenn and had begun to wage war against the Heritance and advance into Northern Auridon. The Veiled Heritance had razed the township of Dawnbreak and infiltrated the College of Aldmeri Propriety, terrorizing non-Altmer students of the Thalmor. At one point, the Heritance captured the large town of Greenwater Cove until the First Auridon Marines were able to retake it. Eventually, the Veiled Heritance were able to capture Firsthold, the capital of Auridon. Inside the city, the Daedra were overrunning the city and opening Oblivion Gates throughout the Diceto River. High Kinlady Estre escaped into the Deadlands, the Plane of Oblivion for Mehrunes Dagon. Ayrenn's forces led by Battlereeve Urcelmo had surrounded the city, preparing for an attack. The Elite Agent traversed into Firsthold and reunited with the city defense at the local guildhalls. Ayrenn and the Elite Agent were able to defeat the Heritance and corner Estre at Castle Firsthold. The Agent entered Oblivion, where they killed Estre. Ayrenn and Naemon mourned the lost of Estre, who was Naemon's fiancee. After the unfortunate incident, Ayrenn and the Aldmeri Dominion gathered at the city-state of Elden Root in Valenwood, to finish Ayrenn's transition as the Leader of the Aldmeri Dominion.Events in "Breaking the Barrier"Events in "Sever All Ties" Trip to Elden Root & the Orrery The high-ranking officials of the Aldmeri Dominion gathered at the city-state of Elden Root, where the gathering was hosted by King Camoran Aeradan. By order of Ayrenn, the Dominion had established an Altmer Embassy on the outskirts of Elden Root and were in the works for a Khajiit Embassy. But it was revealed through a plot that the Khajiiti Embassy was not going to be constructed. As time went on, the Court of Elden Root had begun to prepare the Orrery, so that Queen Ayrenn can truly be named the leader of the Dominion. Prince Naemon, mourning the loss of his ex-wife, Estre, sends the Elite Agent on a quest throughout Grahtwood, to retrieve the following items, the Heart of Anumaril, Rahjin's Mantle, and Daraneth, a conservator who operated the Orrery. Each of these items was located in the Reliquary of Stars, the Falinesti Winter Site, and the city-state of Southpoint respectively. The Elite Agent traversed the land, obtaining each item and bringing it to Elden Root, where they prepared for the ceremony. Once everything was in order, the Orrery was activated. According to legend, the Orrery of Elden Root will reveal the user's worth as a leader, ideally an Emperor or Empress. Once it was activated, Prince Naemon had rushed passed everyone and entered the Orrery, turning him into a vile Ogrim, cursing his sister's name once he was finished. The Elite Agent was forced to destroy Naemon so that Ayrenn can continue her ratification. Disheartened, Ayrenn entered the Orrery where she saw Tamriel under the banner of the Aldmeri Dominion, a utopia she hopes to build. Ayrenn had fully-established herself as the leader of the Aldmeri Dominion. But problems would soon arise when the Staff of Magnus had disappeared from Marbruk, along with Vicereeve Pelidil and Naemon's corpse.Events in "The Honor of the Queen"Events in "Fit to Rule"Events in "The Orrery of Elden Root" The Lunar Champions of Elsweyr & Javad Tharn's Invasion As time went on, Vicereeve Pelidil was defeated and the Heart of Valenwood was saved from this revived form of the Veiled Heritance. Out of it came the new Silvenar, a Bosmer named Indaenir, who protected the Heart of Valenwood from Hectahame. Ayrenn was present at the city-state of Silvenar, where the Silvenar and the Green Lady, Gwaering were having their ceremonial wedding. But during the event, Akkhuz-ri was possessed by unnatural magic reminiscent of the Dro-m'Athra, and he fled to Reaper's March. Worst of it was when the Legion of the West Weald invaded Reaper's March, near the city-state of Arenthia, under the command of General Lavinia and Javad Tharn. At the Battle of Arenthia, Akkhuz-ri had lost his position as the Mane, leaving it to the Lunar Champions, Khali and Shazah. Ayrenn was present throughout the steps of becoming the Mane, as each sister partook the first step at the Temple of Two-Moons Dance in Rawl'kha. Eventually, when it was time to seal the Dark Mane at Moonmont, the Elite Agent, named the Moon Hallowed, must seal the spirit with one of the Lunar Champions. In the end, the Dark Mane was sealed away with one of the Lunar Champions. Ayrenn, the new Mane, and the Aldmeri Dominion had retaken the city-state of Dune when Javad Tharn captured the city. The New Mane and the Elite Agent defeated Javad Tharn at the Den of Lorkhaj. With the Dominion fully-united, Ayrenn had continued into the Alliance War.Events in "Striking at the Heart"Events in "The First Step"Events in "The Fires of Dune"Events in "The Moonlit Path" Message across Tamriel & the Weight of Three Crowns After the events of Dune, Vanus Galerion approached the three leaders of the Alliances, including Queen Ayrenn of the Aldmeri Dominion. The Mages Guild and Fighters Guild hosted a summit between the Three Alliances on the island territory of Stirk, located in the Abecean Sea, west of the Gold Coast. It was here the Alliance War had temporarily ended so that the Planemeld and Molag Bal would come to an end. Amidst the meeting, Molag Bal had intervened and sent his Daedric Forces to attack the three alliances. In the end, the Elite Agent was able to defeat the Daedric Leaders, and the Alliance Leaders returned to continue the summit. Countess Hakruba gives the plan that the guilds will handle the attack on Coldharbour, but the Alliance must hold their advances onto the Imperial City and Cyrodiil.Events in "The Weight of Three Crowns" Legacy The Second Aldmeri Dominion The Alliance War had halted temporarily for the Guilds when they invaded Coldharbour. In the end, the Elite Agent stormed the Endless Stair in Coldharbour with Meridia by their side and fighting Molag Bal. The Planemeld had ended, but the Imperial City was still under Daedric control. The Aldmeri Dominion had advanced into the Imperial City along with the other alliances. But as time went on, the Alliance War had ensued into the Interregnum. It is unknown when the Alliance War ended, but each of the alliances was no longer active, including the Aldmeri Dominion. The idea that Ayrenn had dreamt years ago had left an impact on the Elves of Southern Tamriel. In 2E 830, the Second Aldmeri Dominion was created by Camoran Anaxemes, the Wood Elven King of Valenwood. The Dominion consisted of the Summerset Isles and Valenwood when Anaxemes established ties with the High Elves when they entered Valenwood and driven out the Colovians. This alliance rivaled the rising power of the Septim Empire, battling them throughout the Cape of the Blue Divide and the Colovian West. Once Tiber Septim had unleashed Numidium onto the Summerset Isles, the Second Aldmeri Dominion had fallen, ultimately uniting the continent and establishing the Third Era.Events in Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Aldmeri Dominion The Third Aldmeri Dominion When the Oblivion Crisis in 3E 433 had ended, the provinces of Tamriel were in a dire-state, the Septim Dynasty had ended with Potentate Ocato taking the position as the leader of the Empire. Amidst the strife, the Thalmor had risen to power in the Summerset Isles, establishing totalitarian in the Summerset Isles, forming an alliance with the Wood Elves. Supposedly, the High Elves had ended the Void Nights situation, giving them much praise to the Khajiit of Elsweyr. The Third Aldmeri Dominion was created, and it soon rivaled the power of the weakened Third Empire. The Dominion had eventually fought against the Septim Empire at the Great War, which ended in the Empire's Victory, though it was through luck. The White-Gold Concordat was created between the Empire and the Dominion, which included the following: Worshipping of Talos is forbidden, the disbandment of the Blades, and the Dominion's occupation of Southern Hammerfell. The Empire was forced to agree, but it cost the Empire, Hammerfell's allegiance. The Great War continued for another five years and ended with the Second Treaty of Stros M'kai. The Thalmor established footholds throughout the Empire, in places such as Skyrim and High Rock.Rising Threat, Vol. IVThe Great War Gallery Queen Ayrenn.png|Queen Ayrenn circa 2E 582. Queen Ayrenn official artwork.jpg|Queen Ayrenn and the Aldmeri Dominion. Ayrenn, Dominion Queen card art.png|Ayrenn in . Appearances * ** ** * ** cs:Ayrenn es:Ayrenn Category:Lore: Aldmeri Dominion Members Category:Lore: Altmer Category:Lore: Females Category:Lore: Queens Category:Lore: Royalty